Naruto The curse
by Cao Coa-chan
Summary: Ganti judul, dari yang "find you and keep you."/Naruto terkena jutsu kutukan dari Obito, dan menghilang ketika peperangan berhasil di menangkan oleh para aliansi shinobi. hingga saat dalam misi, sasuke bertemu dengan serigala putih yang menuntunnya ke kuil uchiha, dan menemukan Naruto! tapi ada yang aneh dengan Naruto./"Uchiha-sama."/ "APA?"!/Not YAOI/ semi-canon/ R&R Please...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Find you

Naruto : Find you, and keep you.

Naruto belong Masashi Kishimmoto

.

.

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. OKE?!

.

.

**Enjoyed**

**.**

Sasuke berlari –melompati satu demi satu dahan pepohonan. Wajahnya datar walau terdapat beberapa luka sayat yang ada di lengan kiri maupun kakinya. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan darah yang terus mengalir mengotori seragam ANBU-nya.

Tunggu dulu,

Seragam ANBU…?

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, mantan missing-nin itu telah resmi menjadi kapten ANBU tepat tiga bulan setelah perang ninja ke 4.

Banyak pertentangan sana sini tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang dengan se-enaknya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"_Aku hanya ingin mencari Naruto. Terserah kalian mau menganggapku apa. Terserah kalian jika kalian ingin membunuhku. Tapi, bunuhlah aku ketika aku berhasil menemukan Naruto. Dan hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang boleh membunuhku."_

Kalimat panjang itu sukses meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha terakhir, ketika sidang di hadapan para tetua Konoha.

Hal yang sulit di percaya, bahwa Sasuke Uchiha, yang terkenal akan kalimatnya yang irit, rela mengeluarkan seluruh kosa kata-nya hanya untuk Naruto. Dan dengan pertimbangan yang rumit serta syarat-syarat tertentu. Akhirnya Sasuke resmi menjadi Shinobi Konoha.

.

.

"Tch!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal ketika ia merasakan pandangannya mulai buram serta tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemas. Ia sungguh menyesali dirinya yang keras kepala menolak untuk membawa paralatan medis saat misi.

Ia bahkan tak ingat sudah berapa jam ia terus berlari dengan darah yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tap.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di perbatasan hutan bagian selatan Konoha. Nafasnya memburu akibat darah yang terus menganak pinak itu. Salahkan dirinya yang cuek akan lukanya.

Sasuke mencoba mengehentikan pendarahan di lengan kirinya dengan menekan bagian luka tersebut. Sedikit meringis ketika ia mencoba untuk menghentikan pendarahannya agar berhenti.

Mencoba untuk memulihkan energinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Ia keluarkan botol yang ber-isi air mineral dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

_Srak._

"!"

Refleks, Sasuke mengeluarkan kunai-nya. Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi bertahan untuk mencegah kemungkinan terjadinya serangan dadakan.

_Srak. Srak._

"Grrr."

Manusia bodoh-pun tahu, yang Sasuke dengar kini merupakan suara geram hewan hutan.

Ah!

Darah.

Pantas saja.

"Grrr"

Suara geram itu semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.

Tap.

Tap.

Sasuke terpana akan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Berdirilah seekor serigala berbulu putih bersih tak bernoda, dengan mata Ruby di hadapan Sasuke.

_Wuuusss._

Tak ada pergerakan dari kedua makhluk hidup itu, sang serigala hanya menatap Sasuke. Dan sedetik kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi.

"Nani?"

Sasuke tak mengerti maksud sang serigala yang kembali menghadap kearahnya. Seakan meminta untuk mengikutinya.

Aneh. Sasuke tak mengerti dengan tubuhnya yang dengan sendirinya bergerak mengikuti serigala tersebut. Instingnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang menarik jika ia mengikuti serigala yang kini menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"…Hn?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

'_Sejak kapan ada kuil di tempat seperti ini?' _Batin Sasuke.

Tak mempedulikan kebingungannya, Sasuke terus berjalan mengikuti sang serigala yang kini sudah berada didalam kuil tersebut.

'_Kuil Uchiha, heh?'_

Sasuke membatin. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Lambang Uchiha.

Ia edarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Sasuke, menghentikan kegiatannya memandang ruangan tersebut ketika ia melihat sebuah lorong bawah tanah yang ada di samping lambang Uchiha.

Ia baru sadar bahwa sang serigala sudah berada di anak tangga kedua sedang berhenti menantinya untuk berjalan kembali.

Dan akhirnya, Sasuke kembali berjalan mengikuti sang serigala.

_Wus. Wus. Wus. Wus._

Sasuke terpana. Baru saja ia menginjakkan satu anak tangga, lilin-lilin yang berada di didinding lorong itu seketika menyala. Menunjukkan betapa panjang dan dalamnya lorong tersebut.

Kembali Sasuke berjalan mengikuti si serigala menuju ujung lorong yang tidak di ketahui Sasuke.

. . .

'_Apa itu?'_

Setelah sekian lama Sasuke berjalan, kini ia melihat sebuah batu besar yang menghalangi jalan keluar dari lorong tersebut.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan batu tersebut. Lalu kembali melihat sang serigala yang juga berhenti di depan batu itu.

"A –ap…"

Tiba-tiba saja lorong tersebut bergetar. Sasuke berani bersumpah, sebelum terjadinya getaran tersebut ia melihat mata serigala itu bercahaya lalu kembali seperti semula. Dan tak lama kemudian batu tersebut bergeser, menimbulkan getaran yang cukup hebat.

_Siiinngg._

Cahaya itu cukup menyilaukan mata Sasuke, dan kembali redup tak lama kemudian.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Sasuke bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya berbafas.

"Tidak… mungkin…"

Di hadapannya, terdapat sebuah ruangan, dimana di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut tepat di depannya terdapat hologram berbentuk lingkaran dengan bintang di tenganhnya dan terdapat formula jutsu yang rumit di sekeliling lingkaran tersebut.

Namun bukan bentuk hologram yang menjadi fokus Sasuke. Melainkan apa yang ada di dalam hologram itu.

Seseorang yang merubahnya. Seseorang yang ia cari selama enam bulan terakhir ini. Seseorang yang di juluki pahlawan dalam perang sinobi ke empat. Seseorang yang menghilang sejak peperangan berhasil di menangkan oleh aliansi.

"Naruto…"

* * *

multi-cap, SasuNaru (^,^)

jujur saja, cao agak bosan dengan fic naruto yang time travel -_-

karna cao agak penasaran dengan ide yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, akhirnya cao publishkan saja. dari pada kependem...

oh ya, menurut reader's, ni fic judulnya yang tepat apa ya?

jujur saja cao agak ragu sama judul itu "find you and keep you"

apakah sesuai?

tanpa basa basi, Cao minta **RIVIEW **aja deeh :D

p.s: menerima saran serta kritik. not flame, jika tanpa alasan.


	2. Problem

Chapter 2 : problem

Naruto : The curse

Naruto belong Masasho Kishimoto

.

.

.

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, OKE?!

.

.

**Enjoyed**

.

.

"Tidak… mungkin…"

Di hadapannya, terdapat sebuah ruangan, dimana di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut tepat di depannya terdapat hologram berbentuk lingkaran dengan bintang di tenganhnya dan terdapat formula jutsu yang rumit di sekeliling lingkaran tersebut.

Namun bukan bentuk hologram yang menjadi fokus Sasuke. Melainkan apa yang ada di dalam hologram itu.

"Naruto…"

. . .

Cahaya hologram itu terlihat menjulang ke atas –bagaikan perisai transparan yang mengukung sang objek yang berada di dalamnya.

Sedangkan sang objek –Naruto yang berada di dalam hologram tersebut terlihat sedang terduduk bersipu dengan kedua tangan yang terikat ke belakang.

Tidak ada lagi jaket orange-hitam yang biasa Naruto pakai. Kini hanya ada kaos hitam polos dengan lengan pendek yang melekat di tubuh Naruto. Serta celana hitam panjang yang menutupi kedua kaki jenjang Naruto.

Terlihat sebuah segel berbentuk hologram yang sama di dahi Naruto. Kini sudah tak terlihat lagi mata biru se-bitu lautan. Yang ada hanya kelopak mata berwarna-tan yang menutup permata indah itu.

Bisa Sasuke lihat, di samping kiri hologram tersebut terdapat serigala berbulu hitam pekat dengan mata Ruby, dan rubah berbulu orange dengan mata Ruby yang sama tepat di belakang hologram.

Serigala berbulu putih yang menuntun Sasuke kini sedang berjalan menuju samping kanan hologram.

Seakan ada kekuatan yang menggerakan tubuhnya, Sasuke perlahan berjalan menuju bagian depan hologram tersebut.

Ia bahkan tak mengerti, mengapa tubuhnya bisa bergerak tanpa perintah dari otaknya. _Apakah ada sebuah jutsu dalam ruangan ini? Tidak, aku tak merasakan apapun disini, kecuali cakra-ku dan Naruto._

Tap.

Onyx Sasuke kini bisa dengan jelas melihat Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja rasa rindu yang sudah lama ia pendam meluap dan meletus. Ingin sekali ia memeluk orang yang kini ada di depannya.

Dengan perlahan ia angkat tangan kanannya. Berniat menyentuh Naruto yang masih terlindungi dengan perisa transparan hologram tersebut.

.

.

.

_Siiiiinnggg._

Cahaya hologram itu semakin terang. Tepat setelah Sasuke menyentuh perisai hologram tersebut.

Tak dapat di pungkiri lagi, betapa terngnya cahaya itu. Sasuke bahkan harus melindungi matanya dengan tangan kiri-nya.

Cahaya itu makin terang dan tak lama kemudian pecah bagai pecahan kaca.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, dan menurunkan tangan-nya. Bisa ia lihat, cahaya serta perisai hologram tersebut sudah hilang. Tergantikan dengan ukiran hologram yang berada di tanah.

Bahkan segel hologram di dahi Naruto juga turut menghilang.

"Naruto…"

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, dan berlutut tepat di depannya –mensjajarkan pandangan-nya pada Naruto.

"Naru…" Panggil lagi Sasuke.

Namun, tak ada respon dari Naruto.

"Grrrrr."

Sasuke menengok kebelakang Naruto. Bisa ia lihat, musang berbulu orange itu sedang berusaha menggigit tali yang mengikat tangan Naruto agar lepas.

Tak mempedulikan usaha sang musang, Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja memotong langsung tali yang mengikat tangan Naruto. Namun, otaknya terlalu fokus untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Ia coba menggoyangkan pelan pundak Naruto.

"Hey, _baka, _bangunlah! Jangan main-main _ dobe._"

Namun tetap saja, kelopak itu enggan terbuka.

Lalu, terlihat serigala berbulu putih datang menghampiri Naruto dan menjilat pipi kanan Naruto. Seakan turut membantu Sasuke membangunkan Naruto.

Sedangkan serigala berbulu hitam, hanya terdiam di samping Naruto. Namun sesekali ia mengusapkan kepala-nya untuk membelai pipi kiri Naruto.

. . .

"Naruto!"

Sasuke hampir saja berteriak histeris ketika ia melihat kelopak tan itu perlahan terbuka. Memamerkan berlian indah yang sudah lama tertutup.

"Naruto, Naruto, kau bisa dengar aku?"

Sasuke masih mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang terlihat tidak fokus dengan pandangan-nya. Bisa Ssuke lihat tatapan kosong yang terpancar di mata Naruto. Namun tak lama kemudian mata itu mendapatkan fokus-nya.

"Syukurlah…"

Sasuke mendesah lega ketika ia melihat cahaya itu kembali di mata sahabat-nya.

Saking bahagianya, sang serigala berbulu putih itu mengusap-usap kepalanya di pipi kanan Naruto. Bisa Sasuke lihat raut bahagia di serigala itu.

Sedangkan serigala hitam hanya diam. Namun tak dapat di pungkiri raut bahagia juga terpancar di wajah serigala hitam itu.

Dan entah sejak kapan, musang berbulu orange yang tadi berkutat menggigit tali yang mengikat tangan Naruto, kini sudah bertengger manis di leher Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Tsunade menghelakan nafas-nya berat. Tak dapat di pungkiri lagi betapa pusing-nya ia dengan laporan-laporan yang menggunung di meja-nya. Belum lagi kabar yang baru saja di sampaikan oleh Kotetsu anak buah-nya.

"Cepat panggil Uchiha Sasuke kehadapan ku sekarang!"

"Ha'I"

_Buusss._

Dengan begitu, hilanglah Kotetsu bersama hembusan angin.

"Haaahhh…."

Lagi, Tsunade menghela nafas. Berharap semua beban-nya hilang menguap bersamaan dengan butiran karbondioksida yang ia keluarkan.

Ia masih tak bisa mempercayai pendengaran-nya sendiri. Siapa yag akan percaya dengan berita yang baru saja di sampaikan anak buah mu sendiri huh?

Bahwasan-nya, seorang yang sudah di juluki pahlawan dunia yang kini tak di ketahui keberadaan-nya kini ada di Konoha.

Mustahil.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk!"

"Ada perlu apa, Hokage-_sama _memanggil hamba?"

Sasuke berlutut hormat dan bertanya sesopan mungkin.

"Berdirilah, tak perlu sampai berlutut seperti itu Uchiha." Balas Tsunade.

"Sudah kewajiban hamba menghormati anda Hokage-_sama._"

"Ya, ya, ya, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang tidak bisa di jelaskan oleh Kotetsu, Uchiha?" Tanya Tsunade dengan tenang. Walau kini hatinya bergejolak tak karuan.

"Ya, itu benar Hokage-_sama._ Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto sudah di temukan. Dan sekarang ia sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Namun tak Tsunade ketahui raut wajah sang ANBU di balik topeng-nya itu.

Dengan wajah sumringan, Tsunade melangkah menuju pintu kerjanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di situ Sasuke? Cepat antar aku kehadapan bocah itu!"

Walaupun terselepip nada perintah, namun tak adapat tertutupi lagi nada bahagia seorang Tsunade. Dan jadilah sang Hokage ke-lima itu melangkah menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Sakura-san, bagaimana pendapat mu? Apa yang harus kita katakan ke Hokage-_sama_?"

"Entahlah Sizune-_nee_, aku juga bingung. Ia tak mengalami luka serius di tubuhnya, namun aku tak tahu dengan kepalanya. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu. Akan ku minta Ino-_pig_, untuk melakukan jutsu itu nanti. Lebih baik kita biarkan ia istirahat."

"Baiklah. Tapi, apa tak apa membiarkan ketiga hewan itu berada di ruangan-nya?"

"Biarkan saja."

"Baiklah."

"Ugh…"

Samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan seseorang. Sepertinya itu suara perempuan, tapi siapa?

Ia coba paksakan membuka matanya walau berat. Mata-nya yang belum siap menerima cahaya itu kembali tertutup. Namun ia coba untuk mengerjapkan kembali mata-nya agar terbiasa.

"Naru, kau sudah bangun? Apa kau merasa pusing? Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

Seketika itu juga ia mendengar pertanyaan beruntun untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin yang di tanya oleh gadis bersurai pink di hadapn-nya kini ia atau bukan.

"Maaf..." Ugh, serak sekali teggorakan ini.

"Biar ku ambilkan air." Dengan sigap Sizune mengambil air yang berada di meja sebelah kasur Naruto.

"Biar ku bantu." Ujar Sakura ketika ia melihat gerakan Naruto yang ingin mengganti posisi-nya menjadi duduk.

"_Arigatou…_" Ucap Naruto masih dengan suara yang serak.

"Ini." Sizune memberikan gelas yang ber-isikan air itu dengan perlahan.

Naruto mengangguk sebagaik ucapan terimakasih, dan langsung meminum air tersebut hingga habis.

_Cleeek._

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dan menampilkan dua orang yang berbeda gender sedang berjalan ke arah-nya.

"Tsunade-_sama, _Uchiha-_san._"

"Yo, Sizune, bagaimana keadaan bocah itu?" Tsunade langsung bertanya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas sejak ia meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

"Ano –" namun Sizune tak bisa melanjutkan ucapan-nya. Tak kala seseorang memotong perkataan-nya.

"Uchiha-_sama._"

"A –apa –!" Tidak hanya Sakura, Sizune maupun Tsunade saja yang membulatkan mata-nya.

Bahkan Sasuke harus membulatkan mata untuk yang kedua kali-nya, ketika kata itu terucap kembali.

"Uchiha-_sama,_" Lagi, kata itu kembali meluncur dengan manis-nya dari bibir Naruto.

"Berhenti memanggil-ku dengan kata itu _dobe_!" Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan siapa saja yang ada di ruangan ini. Ia hanya tidak bisa melihat sahabat-nya menjadi orang asing di matanya kini.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya ini Sasuke?" Sakura menjadi orang pertama yang pulih dari rasa keterkejutan.

"Ya, bisa kau jelaskan ini Uchiha?" Tuntutan penjelasan sang Hokage-pun meluncur dengan indahnya.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia melepaskan topeng ANBU-nya, dan berjalan ke hadapan Naruto.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada mereka semua Naruto, apa yang terjadi." Perintah Sasuke pada Naruto dengan tegas.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan , maka akan ku jalankan Uchiha-_sama_." Jawab Naruto dengan kalem sambil menundukkan kepala-nya hormat.

"Aku, mulai hari ini, menjadi Guard untuk klan Uchiha."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Yosh! Cap 2 updt :D

sepertinya untuk beberapa pertanyaan di riview sudah terjawab :)

Q&A:

NekoTama-1110: yaah untuk cap 1 memang segitu porsinya, sepertinya untuk cap 2 juga masih porsi yang sama :D hehe gomen, tapi (mungkin) untuk cap depan bakal cao usahain untuk nambahin porsi word-nya. ini udah updt.

: hehe arigatou :) mungkin harapan Mio-san untuk setiap cap 3k tertunda dulu#peace. tenang-tenang cap depan bakal (insyAllah) jadi 3k

Nitya-chan, uzumaki kito, GerhardGeMi, sageofthesixth, puchan, mendokusai, abi : seeepp ini udah lanjut :D

kourafukiishi : haha umm, judul yang pas itu apa yaaa? sepertinya sudah terjawabkan di judul yg sekarang :)

Malachan12 : salam kenal juga :) semoga kata-katamu benar hehe. ini udah lanjut

jieeee : iya iya, ini lanjut kok ;D jangan ngambek yooo hehe

newbie kepo : seeep po-chan! cao dah updt niihh :)

yunaucii : umm sepertinya fic ini lebih ke friendship. tapi tenang kok mungkin bakal ada sedikit romance :) tapi bukan di sasunaru hehe. dan disini naru ttp cowok.

MORPH : no. no. no. ini fic tidak yaoi :)

Guest : arigatou pujiannya :)

Guest 2, srynil : arigatou. tapi untuk cap 1 memang segitu porsinya :). seep ini udah lanjut aku usahain untuk gak hentiin ini fic.

mangekyooo : seep ini udah lanjut. cao memang tak berniat membuat fic ini yaoi kok :) tenang aja.

waonepwg : huuu jahatnya cao di flame :( jujur lho cao tegang pas baca kata flame -_-, tapi untungya gak flame beneran#fuuiihh. hehe gomen gak bisa updt cepet. arigatou dukungannya :). i udah updt.

an nara : hehe no,no, naru bukan di kutuk jadi rubah :D sepertinya perntanyaan nara-san udah kejawab di fic ini. naru di kutuk untk menjadi guard-nya klan uchiha. alasannya? umm kenapa yaah, sepertinya bakal kejawab di cap selanjutnya hehe #kaboorr. seep ini udah updt

nabila chan : arigatou, seep ini udah updt

himawaqri : tenang kok ini bukan yaoi. seep ni udah updt, udah gak penasaran kan?

yogi : okeeeh ini udah updt

ekaaprilian : good! betul kalee, itu naruto tersegel nyoo. ini udah updt.

alfian : hehe arigatou. ini cao dah updt.

akira : seep udah updt.

zahra : gomen gak updt kilat :( soalnya banyak halangannya#bener lhoo. tapi sekarang udah updt kaann? hehe.

* * *

yosh! sepertinya itu seputar jawaban yang bisa saya jawab :D

cao harap kalian menikmati fic ini :)

tanba basa-basi keep **reading & riview **minaaaa~

p.s: menerima kritik dan saran. not flame, jika tanpa alasan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :

Naruto : The curse

Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, OKE?!

.

.

**Enjoyed**

.

.

"Uchiha-_sama._"

Bahkan Sasuke harus membulatkan mata untuk yang kedua kali-nya, ketika kata itu terucap kembali.

"Uchiha-_sama,_" Lagi, kata itu kembali meluncur dengan manis-nya dari bibir Naruto.

"Berhenti memanggil-ku dengan kata itu _dobe_!" Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan siapa saja yang ada di ruangan ini. Ia hanya tidak bisa melihat sahabat-nya menjadi orang asing di matanya kini.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya ini Sasuke?" Sakura menjadi orang pertama yang pulih dari rasa keterkejutan.

"Ya, bisa kau jelaskan ini Uchiha?" Tuntutan penjelasan sang Hokage-pun meluncur dengan indahnya.

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ia melepaskan topeng ANBU-nya, dan berjalan ke hadapan Naruto.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada mereka semua Naruto, apa yang terjadi." Perintah Sasuke pada Naruto dengan tegas.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan , maka akan ku jalankan Uchiha-_sama_." Jawab Naruto dengan kalem sambil menundukkan kepala-nya hormat.

"Aku, mulai hari ini, menjadi Guard untuk klan Uchiha."

.

.

.

**The curse.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berita kembalinya sang pahlawan dunia _Shinobi _itu menyebar tak sampai hitungan jam. Banyak pihak yang ingin sekali melihat secara _Live_ si pahlawan yang disebut-sebut dengan _**God of shinobi**_ –dewa dari pada _Shinobi_.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat para penjaga rumah sakit yang kebetulan sedang kerja di hari itu harus bekerja ekstra. Antusianisme para warga sipil serta _Shinobi _itu tak akan surut sebelum mereka bertemu dan mengucapkan kata terimakasih yang amat sangat banyak untuk sang pahlawan.

Hal ini membuat Tsunade yang sedang pusing akibat keterkejutan-nya mendengar kalimat yang sangat mustahil ia dengar justru ia dengar dari orang yang sudah ia anggab sebagai anak-nya sendiri.

"Tsunade -_sama,_ apa keputusan anda?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali meluncur dengan indah dari bibir cantik Sizune –asistan Tsunade.

Mencoba menenangkan pikiran yang saat ini sedang berkecamuk. Tsunade menarik dan mengeluarkan udara dari hidung-nya berharap dapat mengurangi beban pikiran-nya.

'_Jika terus begini aku akan cepat tua.' _Batin-nya tak ingat kenyataan bahwa ia sesungguh-nya sudah berada di umur yang tergolong tua.

"Lakukan efakuasi secepatnya! Dan panggil Uchiha Sasuke kehadapan-ku!" Perintah Tsunade dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"A-ano Tsunade-_sama,_ bukan-nya ingin membantah… Tapi bukankah Naruto masih harus menjalani perawatan? Lalu akan di efakuasi kemana?"

"Ke kediaman Uchiha. Itu sebabnya aku menyuruh-mu memanggil Sasuke. "

"Sudah jangan bertanya lagi, lakukan yang aku perintah!"

Tsunade buru-buru mengusir sang asisten begitu ia melihat mimik muka tak mengerti dari Sizune.

"Ha-ha'i."

Tak mau mengambil resiko, Sizune segera malangkah keluar –menuruti perintah Tsunade.

"Akhir-nya…" Desahan lega itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Tsunade.

Dengan begini, setidak-nya lonjakan antusianisme para penduduk yang ingin bertemu Naruto akan berkurang. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang akan berani menginjakkan kaki begitu mendengar kata Uchiha. Tempat tinggal ketua ANBU yang di kenal akan kekejaman serta ketidakmanusiaan jika sudah menjalankan misi.

Hanya orang-orang bodoh dan ingin memperpendek umur-lah yang dengan nekat-nya menginjakkan kaki kekediaman Uchiha dengan alasan ingin bertemu Naruto.

Menyenderkan punggung-nya pada kursi yang ia duduki, Tsunade memejamkan kedua mata-nya, mencoba mengambil beberapa analisis dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa hari kedepan, serta memikirkan kondisi 'anak-nya' yang tak ia ketahui sebab yang membuat 'anak-nya' itu bertingkah aneh.

"Setidak-nya dia sudah kembali." Ucap Tsunade lirih, di selingin dengan mengalirnya cairan bening yang terus mengalir menuruni pipi halus-nya hingga ke dagu dan jatuh tak lama kemudian.

.

.

.

"Mulai saat ini kau tinggal dengan-ku."

Uchiha Sasuke, kapten ANBU Konoha itu menghela nafas lelah, sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu rumah-nya.

"Kamar-mu, tepat berada di depan kamarku."

Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanan-nya kesebuah pintu yang berada di sisi kanan rumah-nya.

Sedangkan yang di beri-tahu hanya menganggukkan kepala-nya dalam diam.

"Oh, ada satu hal, kuharap hewan peliharaan-mu itu tidak mengotori rumah-ku."

Sasuke langsung mengutarakan pikiran-nya tepat ketika ia melirik dua ekor serigala dan se-ekor musang yang masih dengan setia bertengger manis di leher-tan Naruto.

"Baik, Sasuke-_sama_." Ujar Naruto sambil menududukkan kepala-nya hormat.

"Hn."

"…"

"Istirahat lah."

Ucap Sasuke sebelum ia melangkah pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggal segudang pertanyaan bagi Naruto yang tak mengerti maksud dari kalimat tuan-nya. _'Istirahat? Apa maksud-nya?'_ batin-nya bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Jam sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Menandakan sudah hampir tiga jam sang Uchiha terakhir ini tertidur.

Ia ubah posisi-nya yang tadinya tiduran menjadi duduk. Seragam ANBU-nya masih melekat di tubuh atletis Sasuke. Menghela nafas sejenak, Sasuke beranjak dari kasur-nya menuju lemari pakaian yang berada di samping kiri dari kasur-nya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka satu persatu lapisan serta pelindung yang berada di tubuh-nya, hingga memamerkan dada bidang serta punggung Sasuke yang berwarna putih seputih susu itu.

Ia taruh kembali pakaian ANBU-nya kedalam lemari dan langsung menyambar handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari pintu kamar-nya.

"Harum…" Gumam Sasuke sesaat setelah ia membuka dan kembali menutup pintu kamar-nya.

Indra penciuman-nya kini terpenuhi oleh bau-bauan yang sangat harum. Membuat alarm yang berada di perut Sasuke berdering.

Kaki jenjang Sasuke kini melangkah menuju dapur. Tempat dimana bau harum itu berada.

"Nguuu…"

"Hn?"

Baru saja sampai Sasuke sudah di sambut oleh serigala Hitam yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Ada apa _kuro_?"

Pandangan Sasuke langsung beralih ketika suara yang sangat familiar itu terdengar oleh gendang telinga Sasuke.

"Oh, anda sudah bangun Sasuke-_sama_? Mau ku siapkan air hangat? Seperti-nya anda ingin mandi."

Naruto langsung menawarkan layanan air hangat ketika mata _shapier_-nya menangkap sosok Sasuke sedang berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bukan-nya menjawab, Sasuke malah memberikan pertanyaan kepada Naruto dengan pandangan yang menyelidik.

"Hmm?" Naruto menarikkan alis-nya bingung.

"Tentu saja menyiapkan makan malan tuan." Jawab-nya tak lama kemudian.

Sasuke semakin menyipitkan mata-nya. Menelusuri tubuh Naruto dari atas hingga bawah.

Dilihat-nya Naruto yang kini mengenakan kaos berwarna merah polos dengan celana bahan panjang berwarna hitam, serta apron yang melekat di tubuh-nya dan spatula di tangan kanan-nya.

"Heh, kau tampak lucu memakai pakain seperi itu _dobe._" Ejek Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memandang bingung tuan-nya yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"_Dobe_? Apa itu?" Gumam-nya bingung.

"Ah! Sasuke-_sama_ bagaimana air hangat-nya?" Teriak Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke yang kini sudah tak terlihat dari pandangan-nya.

"Tidak perlu!" Sasuke membalas-nya dengan teriakan juga. Dan setelah-nya hanya keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan tersebut.

"Nguuu…"

Sebuah tarikan kecil dari kaki kiri-nya menarik perhatian Naruto. Dan di lihat-nya _Shiro_ yang memandang-nya lalu mengarahkan wajah-nya ke arah masakan Naruto.

"Hmm?"

Diikuti-nya arah pandang _Shiro_ yang menuju wajan.

"Oh tidak! Masakan-ku!" Naruto langsung mematikan api yang menyala di bawah wajan.

"Jangan gosong, jangan gosong." Racau-nya ketika ia membalikkan dadar gulung yang berada di wajan tersebut.

"Aah, untung, untung. Telur-nya tidak gosong." Desah-nya lega ketika telur dadar itu hanya berwarna cokat matang.

Dan selanjut-nya ia taruh telur dadar gulung itu di piring, dan menaruh piring tersebut di meja makan yang kini sudah tersaji beberapa makanan.

"Kuharap Sasuke-_sama_ menyukai masakkan-ku." Ucap-nya senang dengan hasil yang ia buat.

Membuat kedua serigala yang sedari tadi menemani-nya memasak kini tersenyum, sedangkan rubah yang sejak tadi masih bertengger dengan manis di leher-tan Naruto hanya memejamkan mata-nya –tidur.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang kini di dalam kamar mandi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika ia mengingat penampilan Naruto yang seperti ibu-ibu ketimbang Guard. Namun satu pertanyaan muncul di benak Sasuke yang kini di dalam kamar mandi. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa masak?

. . .

"Makanlah _dobe_."

Ujar Sasuke ketika ia melihat Naruto hanya berdiri di depan penggorengan –tak lupa dengan di temani _Shiro –_serigala putihdan _Kuro_ yang kini duduk di sebelah kanan-kiri Naruto dan rubah yang kini masih tak di ketahu nama-nya bertengger dengan manis di leher Naruto.

"Huh, maksud tuan?" Tanya naruto tak mengerti.

"Ck, _baka-dobe_! Duduklah dan makan!"

Ujar Sasuke kesal dengan ke bodohan sahabat-nya ini. _Mau di amnesia ataupun tidak bodoh-nya tak pernah hilang._ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Sebenarnya alasan utama Sasuke menyuruh makan sang koki tak lain dan tak bukan karena ia masih sedikit ragu akan makanan yang terhidang cantik didepan-nya.

Oh, siapa yang tidak akan ragu ketika orang yang kau kenal baik tidak bisa memasak tiba-tiba saja ia memasak?!

Setidaknya jika Sasuke mati malam ini karna terinfeksi makanan yang ia makan malam ini, maka mau tidak mau Naruto akan mengikuti-nya bukan?

"A-apa boleh?" Tanya lagi Naruto dengan nada serta wajah yang menunjukkan keraguan.

"Hn, duduklah." Jawab Sasuke kalem.

Dengan ragu Naruto melangkahkan kaki-nya menuju kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat-nya berdiri –dengan di ikuti _Shiro _dan _Kuro _tentu-nya.

'_A-apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut makan?' _ Tanya-nya dalam hati.

Tap.

Kaki-nya kini berhenti tepat di samping kursi. Naruto masih ragu dengan keputusan-nya. Ia alihkan pandangan-nya ke _Shiro_ berharap dapat jawaban yang pasti dari serigala berbulu putih itu.

Seakan mengerti pandangan Naruto, _Shiro_ hanya tersenyum dan mengibaskan ekornya kekanan dan kiri. Bertanda ia menyetujui tindakkan-nya.

Ia alihkan lagi pandangan-nya kini ke arah _Kuro_ yang sudah duduk dengan manis. Dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari yang bersangkutan.

Dengan berat hati akhir-nya Naruto menduduki kursi tersebut.

Sasuke yang tadi melihat gelagat Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum.

"_Itadakimashu._" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan-nya dan setelah-nya ia mulai makan dengan tenang.

_'Lumayan.' _Batin Sasuke menilai.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat kegiatan Sasuke barusan hanya memandang bingung seakan itu dalah hal yang baru ia lihat. Lalu ia mengikuti gerakan Sasuke barusan, sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan-nya ia bergumam.

"_Itadakimashu._"

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyun tipis, ia tak menyangka di sisa hidup-nya yang kelam ini, ia masih bisa menikmati rasanya makan bersama. Dan setelahnya, mereka berdua makan malam dalam keheningan.

. . .

_Blam._

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar-nya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia tak pernah menyangka sama sekali, menyuruh sahabat pirang-nya satu ini sangat sulit. Sasuke bahkan harus berdepat ketika ia menyuruh Naruto untuk istirahat di kamar-nya dan tidur.

Oh, jangan lupakan Sasuke yang harus menunggu si pirang sampai benar-benar tertidur. Salahkan sang Hokage tercinta yang mengancam akan kesehatan anak kesayangan-nya. Sasuke bahkan harus menyuruh satu lusin pasukan hanya untuk menjaga kediaman-nya –yang sebenar-nya tidak perlu di jaga.

"Tch! Apa?!"

Sasuke frustasi ketika ia merasakan sebuah tekanan cakra yang familiar. Setelah setengah jam menunggu Naruto tidur, dan sekarang kenapa orang itu malah bangun?

_Kleek._

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Sasuke yang perlahan terbuka, menunjukkan surai emas Naruto. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Sasuke-_sama…_"

Suara berat nan serak itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Belum pernah ia mendengar suara Naruto yang serak dengan intonasi yang seram seperti ini.

"A-ap..?!"

Belum selesai dengan ucapan-nya, mata onyx Sasuke membulat dengan sempurna.

'Tanda itu..' Batin-nya ketika ia melihat segel hologram yang ada di dahi Naruto kini menyala dengan terang-nya.

Bahkan _blue shappire_ Naruto kini tergantikan dengan warna ungu terang. Dan tatapan-nya kini terlihat sangat tajam, seakan-akan hanya dengan tatapan-nya kau bisa terbunuh kapan saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mundur selangkah ketika ia lihat Naruto melangkah mendekati-nya.

Namun tak ada respon atau jawaban yang keluar dari sang objek.

Sasuke terus melangkah mundur diri-nya ketika hanya tatapan tajam yang di tunjukkan sahabat-nya. Dan langkah-nya harus terhenti karena terhalang tembok kamar-nya.

Sesungguh-nya, Sasuke bisa saja melawan Naruto. Namun, entah karena apa, tubuh-nya tak bisa bekerja sesuai perintah otak-nya.

"Ouch!"

Hanya dengan satu gerakan tangan, Naruto berhasil merubah posisi Sasuke yang kini menjadi terbaring dengan kedua tangan-nya yang di cengkram dengan kuat oleh _shiro _dan _kuro._

"Tu-tunggu dulu… Apa yang –AKH!"

Jerit tertahan itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus tengkuk kiri-nya. Setelah-nya yang ia lihat hanyalah rambut emas Naruto yang berada tepat di depan wajah-nya.

"Na-naru…"

'Ugh, rasa-nya seperti ketika Orochimaru memberiku segel…' Batin Sasuke ketika ia merasakan seluruh tenaga-nya terhisap habis.

Dan hal yang ia lihat terakhir kali sebelum kegelapan memenuhi-nya, sekelompok orang yang mengelilingi-nya dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba di tarik secara paksa.

.

.

.

"Ugh…"

Sasuke mengerjapkan kelopak mata-nya, berharap pandangan-nya bisa menjadi jelas. Dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang mata hijau dengan surai musim semi yang indah di hapan-nya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah sadar?"

Sakura langsung mendesah lega ketika ia bisa melihat onyx yang sangat ia sukai itu terbuka.

"Ah, Sakura, dimana ini?"

Tanya Sasuke sambil membenarkan posisi-nya menjadi duduk.

"Rumah sakit." Jawab Sakura singkat setelah membantu Sasuke duduk.

"Sebenar-nya, apa yang terjadi Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut khawatir.

"Tengah malam tadi, anak buah-mu membawa-mu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri tepat di hadapan-ku. Dan mereka tak mau memberi tahu-ku penyebab-nya. Apa yang terjadi? Dan dimana Naruto?"

Rentetan pertanyaan yang sudah dari tadi memenuhi otak Sakura kini tersalurkan sudah. Oh, siapa yang tidak akan bertanya-tanya ketika kau di suguhi orang pingsan di tengah malam dan kau tak tahu penyebab apa yang membuat orang itu pingsan?

"Naruto…" Gumam Sasuke. Seperti ada yang mengganjal pikiran-nya tentang Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

Dan seperkian detik berikut-nya Sasuke langsung turun dari kasur pasien dan langsung keluar dari jendela kamar rumah sakit, menghiraukan teriakan Sakura yang terus memanggil nama-nya.

'Yang barusan itu… apa?'

Batin Sasuke bingung ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tengkuk kiri-nya menghangat dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sekelebat bayangan Naruto yang sedang di introgasi di sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia kenal.

Langkah-nya terus berpacu melewati atap-atap rumah penduduk. Sasuke terus berlari menuju sebuah gedung dimana itu adalah pusat-nya para ANBU.

'Ku harap ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk…'

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sasuke-_sama_?!"

Nada datar namun sangat mengancam itu terus bergaum memenuhi sebuah ruangan yang kini hanya di isi oleh lima orang dan dua ekor serigala serta se-ekor musang –dengan seorang yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan dan kaki di ikat dan serangkaian segel di sekeliling bangku tersebut dan empat orang lain-nya berdiri mengelilingi orang tersebut.

Namun pertanyaan itu tak kunjung di jawab dari sang empu-nya.

"Tch!"

Orang itu berdecak kesal. Karna ini sudah yang ke tiga jam mereka terus menanyai orang yang kini sedang duduk dengan tenang di hadapan mereka –sebut saja nama-nya Naruto.

"Percuma." Salah satu dari mereka berucap mengejek ketika ia melihat geraman marah dari kedua serigala yang kini berada di kandang.

"Grrrr…"

Masih dengan geram khas serigala, _shiro _ dan _kuro_ terus saja membenturkan kepala mereka dengan jeruji besi yang memisahkan mereka dengan Naruto.

"Grrrr… AWUUUU!"

Tepat sesaat auman serigala itu berbunyi muncullah segel hologram dengan bintang di tengah-tengah-nya di dahi kedua serigala tersebut dan Naruto.

"Aaargghh!"

Naruto memekik kesakitan ketika segel itu menyala.

Dan keadaan kembali tenang ketika segel itu menghilang tak lama kemudian.

Bahkan _shiro _ dan _kuro_ yang tadi-nya menggeram kesal kini hanya tertunduk lesu. Seakan perbuatan-nya barusan adalah sebuah keasalhan yang sangat fatal.

_Braakk!_

"Naruto!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke datang dengan menendang pintu ruangan tersebut, dan dengan satu lompatan kini Sasuke sudah di tengah-tengah mereka yang tadi sempat bersitegang.

"_Taichou._" Ucap salah satu dari ke-empat orang yang kini sudah menundudukkan diri-nya hormat.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Cepat pergi dari sini!" Tidak menghiraukan anak buah-nya, Sasuke langsung memerintahkan Naruto untuk keluar dari ruang intimidasi yang ia tempati sekarang.

"Baik, Sasuke_-sama_."

. . .

_BLAAARRR!_

Ledakan besar itu menciptakan gesekan antar udara yang sanggup menimbulkan tekanan hebat. Setelahnya asap tebal yang memenuhi udara sekitar.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat tiga bayangan sebesar manusia dari dalam asap tersebut.

_Wus..._

_Wus..._

_Wus..._

_Wus..._

"Bijudama..."

_Ziiiinngg..._

_"_Suna gakure no jutsu: Hand of god."

_Blaaaarrr!_

Ledakan yang jauh lebih besar kini dengan jelas terpampang di langit biru Konoha. Ledakan yang mampu membuat seluruh perhatian warga Konoha terpusat kearahnya.

"NARUTO!"

Tak jauh dari ledakan tersebut, terlihat sebuah tangan pasir berukuran raksasa yang baru saja menangkis Bijudama-mini ke langit biru Konoha.

"Siapa?"

Merasa di panggil nama-nya. Naruto menghentikan langkah-nya di dahan pohon terdekat dan membalik badan-nya untuk melihat objek yang baru saja memanggil-nya itu -tak lupa juga di ikuti oleh _shiro _dan _kuro _yang kini ukuran tubuh-nya melebihi Akamaru.

"Kazegake-_sama_?! Anda baik-baik saja?" Seorang ANBU Suna datang menghampiri sosok Gaara yang kini berdiri di atap rumah penduduk.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

_Wus._

"Gaara..."

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini... Sasuke?"

**Tap.**

"Sebelum itu, hentikan dulu dia."

Tsunade muncul bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin.

Tak ia sangka ledakan yang ia dengar merupakan hasil dari bijudama, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menrepotkan untuk-nya.

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke hormat.

"Naruto..." Intonasi datar tak tersiratkan kemarahan ataupun rasa takut itu meluncur bagaikan tombak yang siap menusuk apapun yang ada di hapannya.

Seketika itu, segel hologram berbentuk bintang itu menyala dan kembali redup seiring dengan berlututnya Naruto yang dalam sekejap mata sudah di hadapan Sasuke -tak lupa juga dengan menyusutnya kembali tubuh kedua serigala hitam-putih yang tadinya melebihi ukuran tubuh Akamaru.

"Apa yang kuperintahkan tadi bukanlah menghancurkan markas. Kenapa kau malah meledakkan markas ANBU?" Intonasi datar tak beremosi itu kembali terdengar di gendang telinga Naruto.

"Maafkan saya Sasuke-_sama_, saya hanya ingin menjalankan perintah anda. Jika saja anak buah anda tetap menghalangi saya, maka perintah tuan tak akan bisa terlaksanakan, maka dengan terpaksa saya menggunakan cara agar perintah yang tuan berikan terlaksanakan." Tak kalah dengan intonasi Sasuke, nada bicara Naruto justru terdengar lebih mengerikan dari kata 'tak beremosi'.

Gaara yang sedari tadi berperan sebagai pendengar setia, mulai merasa suatu kejanggalan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Ingin ia bertanya, namun tidak sekarang, bukan waktunya, pikir-nya.

Tsunade memijit pangkal hidung-nya, "Aku ingin kita bicara di kantor-ku. Sekarang." Dan dalam sekejab mata Tsunade menghilang diikuti hembusan angin.

"Berdirilah." Ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto yang masih setia dalam posisi berlutut layak-nya prajurit.

Pandangan-nya kini teralihkan pada sosok bersurai merah yang ia yakini pasti memiliki sejuta pertanyaan yang pasti juga harus ia jawab.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang kupikirkan." Ucap Gaara _to the point _ketika ia menangkap ekspresi mengerti dari Sasuke.

"Ya. Tanpa menggunakan _sharinggan_ pun, aku tahu. Semua orang juga pasti akan bertanya-tanya setelah melihat ini. Sebelum itu..." Ucap tertahan Sasuke, diikuti dengan gerakan memutar kepala-nya ke satu-satunya manusia yang memiliki surai mentari.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau mengikutiku."

"Baik Sasuke-_sama."_

_"Sama_?!" Sungguh tak bisa Gaara tahan lagi ketika emosi itu muncul dan meledak dalam dada-nya.

Apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan pada Naruto? Ia bahkan tak pernah ingin membayangkan ketika ia mendapat laporan saudara senasib-nya kembali, ia harus di hadapkan dengan kenyataan ini!

Langsung saja Gaara keluarkan tatapan tajam yang ia punya. Rasa ingin melindungi orang yang sudah ia anggap saudara bahkan adik-nya kini muncul dan meluap bagaikan uap.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Sesudah memenuhi panggilan Hokage-_sama._"

Ucap Sasuke sebelum ia menerima hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar tatapan tajam dari Gaara. Dan setelah-nya ia langsung pergi melesat menuju pusat desa -yang diikuti oleh Naruro dan kedua serigala hitam-putih itu.

'Ia bahkan tak melihat ku.' Batin Gaara miris ketika Naruto hanya melewati-nya tanpa menengok atau sekedar melirik kearah-nya.

Dan setelahnya Gaara ikut melesat mengikuti langkah Sasuke juga Naruto.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

**A/N : **Yoo, maaf kan hamba yang sangat amat karena update lama banget. Sungguh, bukan keinginan hamba ingin berlama-lama ria update. Hanya saja hamba tak punya waktu luang yang cukup selama beberapa bulan ini. Nah, untuk menembus kesalahan hamba, akan hamba bocorkan point cap ini.

Disini Gaara bukan bermaksud marah karena cinta, melainkan lebih ke kasih sayang terhadap adik kesayangan-nya. Naruto.

Dan sepertinya, mulai cap depan akan ada sedikit pertentangan antara Gaara dan Sasuke. Tapi tidak akan melebihi porsi SasuNaru.

Mengenai Naruto, ia tidak akan melakukan apapun yang tidak di perintahkan Sasuke. Sudah jelaskan kenapa Naruto hanya diam waktu di introgasi.

Rokkie 12 pun belum ada yang mengetahui keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

Dan rubah –yang masih belum di ketahui namanya. Tapi sepertinya readers sekalian udah pada tau yah rubah itu siapa. Hamba bocorkan saja disini, rubah itu Kyuubi, seperti yang kalian tahu. Kenapa kyuubi bisa keluar dalam tubuh Naruto itu akan di jelaskan pada cap selanjutnya.

Dan kenapa naruto 'menggigit' Sasuke. Itu di maksudkan untuk memberi kontrak batin pada sang majikan. Ketika Sasuke dalam suatu bahaya, maka segel hologram yang berada pada tengkuk Sasuke akan memberikan sinyal pada Naruto. Fungsi dari segel tersebut juga berpengaruh pada Naruto, ketika Sasuke mulai mengucapkan sebuah perintah yang benar-benar harus di turuti maka segel tersebut akan bercahaya. Lalu segel tersebut juga akan menghalau kekuatan yang di keluarkan secara paksa tanpa perintah Sasuke. Itulah alasan kenapa Naruto saat di introgasi memekik kesakitan ketika _shiro _dan_ kuro _ingin mengeluarkan kekuatan tanpa perintah Sasuke.

Cukup sekian penjelasan hamba. Hamba harap tolong dimaklumi, bahwasannya hamba merupakan manusia tak sempurna yang pasti memliki kesalahan , karna yang sempurna hanya milik Andra and the back bone.

Hamba mohon dukungan serta kritik dan saran. Tidak adahal yang lebih menyenangkan dari membaca semua revew kalian. Akhir kata….

_**Mind to revew…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto : The curse

Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, OKE?!

.

.

**Enjoyed**

.

.

Gaara keluarkan tatapan tajam yang ia punya. Rasa ingin melindungi orang yang sudah ia anggap saudara bahkan adik-nya kini muncul dan meluap bagaikan uap.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Sesudah memenuhi panggilan Hokage-_sama._"

Ucap Sasuke sebelum ia menerima hal yang lebih buruk dari sekedar tatapan tajam dari Gaara. Dan setelah-nya ia langsung pergi melesat menuju pusat desa -yang diikuti oleh Naruro dan kedua serigala hitam-putih itu.

'Ia bahkan tak melihat ku.' Batin Gaara miris ketika Naruto hanya melewati-nya tanpa menengok atau sekedar melirik kearah-nya.

Dan setelahnya Gaara ikut melesat mengikuti langkah Sasuke juga Naruto.

. . .

Di sebuah gua terdapat enam orang yang kini sedang berdiri membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Jubah yang mereka pakai menambah aksen ciri khas akan sebuah organisasi.

Jubah yang sudah melegenda bagi dunia ninja -

Jubah yang seharusnya kini sudah tiada -

Jubah yang akan membuatmu bergetar ketika kau melihatnya -

"Hiruko..."

Raiga -Seorang laki-laki berumur tiga puluhan, memiliki rambut panjang hitam kehijauan dengan bagian samping kanan-kiri agak spike dan memiliki mata ungun gelap, kini memandang orang yang baru saja ia panggil.

"Ada apa Raiga?"

Hiruko -Sorang laki-laki memiliki rambut putih sebahu yang di ikat setengah dan bermata ungu muda hampir menyerupai warna ping, memiliki tubuh yang kecil seperti seorang anak 10 tahun tapi berumur tua seperti Tsunade dan perban yang menutup bagian muka dari hidung ke bawah.

"Tidakkah aneh jika kita memakai jubah ini?"

Tanya Raiga sambil memerhatikan tubuhnya yang kini terbalut jubah.

"Aneh katamu? Ini sangat keren! Kita bisa menghebohkan dunia dengan jubah ini! Jubah yang kini sudah menjadi legenda akan kembali lahir! Tidakkah itu seru kawan?!"

Salah satu dari mereka -memiliki rambut jabrik seleher berwarna abu-abu dengan hetai-ate berlambang Amegakure- berseru kesenangan.

"Kau berisik, Murasame."

Hisame -Satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka memiliki rambut pendek seleher berponi warna coklat memakai hetai-ate Amegakure dengan jubah yang di gantung di bahu sehingga hanya menutupi bagian bahu, memamerkan tubuh bagian depannya yang hanya di balut dengan baju yang menggantung sampai di dada.

"Heh, wanita diam saja! Jangan seperti ibu ibu yang cerewet!"

Murasame membalas sewot perkataan Hisame.

"Dari pada kau, tidak tau malu dengan umur!"

Semprot Hisame sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Hei, kalian kenapa jadi heboh. Diamlah."

Kirisame -laki-laki berambut coklat memakai hetai-ate Amegakure yang menutupi kepala hingga dahi serta masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya sampai hidung- memandang malas kelakuan kedua adiknya.

"Tapi kak -"

"Hisame! Murasame!"

Tak mau mendapat masalah dari sang kakak, mau tak mau membuat bibir Hisame dan Murasama menutup.

"Dasar, tiga saudara idiot."

Aoi -memiliki rambut lurus warna hijau lumut dengan bagian ujung spike, serta sebuah payung di punggungnya- mendengus sebal dengan tingkah laku tiga orang yang ada di depannya.

"Sudah, hentikan itu."

Suara lain kini mengintrupsi kegiatan -yang menurutnya- tidak penting anak buahnya. Membuat tempat itu sunyi seketika.

"Aoi, bagaimana kunjunganmu di Suna?"

"Ho, sangat membosankan. Aku hanya membunuh lima penjaga saja disana."

"Apa ada yang melihatmu?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Bukankah itu tujuan awal kita?"

"Bagus. Dengan ini -"

"**Akatsuki kembali bangkit.**"

. . .

Kiba menggeram kesal di ikuti kepalan kedua tangan yang setiap detiknya bertambah erat.

"Kau -!"

Berjalan gusar dan berhenti tepat di depan manusia -yang menurutnya- tanpa ekspresi itu sambil mencengkram kasar kerah ANBU Sasuke.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau... APA KAU TIDAK PUAS BRENGSEK?!"

Bersiap dengan tinjunya, sebelum sekelebat bayangan muncul dan dorongan kuat yang tiba-tiba saja membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cih..." Masih dengan geraman kesal, Kiba menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya.

"Tak akan aku biarkan..." Ucapnya mendesis.

"Tak akan aku biarkan kau membuatnya menderita untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke! Camkan itu!"

"Aku keluar. Permisi."

Tak mau membuat emosinya semakin membuncah, Kiba melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya berniat mengeluarkan dirinya dari ruangan Hokage.

_Blam._

Hening melanda ruangan sang Hokage. Semua pasang mata masih tertumpuk pada satu titik tempat terakhir sosok Kiba terlihat.

"Haah... Merepotkan," Desahan lelah meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru -sukses membuat semua pasang mata tertuju pada-nya.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Kiba aku setuju. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu, maka kami tidak akan tinggal diam... Sekalipun kau merupakan orang yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto **yang kami kenal**."

"Shikamaru -" Sakura frustasi.

"Sakura..." Namun Sasuke menghalangi. Menggelengkan kepala singkat. Sasuke mengarahkan matanya kesemua orang -tim rokie- yang ada di ruangan Hokage dan berakhir di satu titik -tepat di depannya.

"Mereka yang ada di depanmu adalah teman. Kau tak perlu melindungiku jika terjadi hal seperti tadi. Mengerti?"

"Baik Sasuke-_sama._"

Tarikan napas tercekat jelas terdengar dari banyak orang -kecualin Tsunade, Sizune, Sakura dan Sasuke- ketika kata terakhir itu terucapkan dengan patuh.

. . .

Dan Sasuke menghiraukannya.

. . .

"Hn, boleh kami keluar Hokage-_sama_?"

Tanyanya ketika ia rasa situasi sekarang tidak enak -terlebih ketika tiba-tiba saja tengkuknya menghangat dan sekelebat memori muncul di benaknya.

"Ya, silahkan."

Menundukkan kepalanya hormat -yang di ikuti Naruto- sebelum ia dan Naruto beserta kedua serigala hitam-putih dan rubah orange yang masih dengan setia tidur melingkari leher Naruto keluar.

_Blam._

Menghela napas lelah dan mencubit pelan pangkal hidungnya.

"Shikamaru, buat presepsi." Perintah Tsunade masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Baik." Merubah posisi berhadapan dengan sang Hokage. Shikamaru menarik dan mengeluarkan napas.

"Menurutku, posisi Sasuke tidak menguntungkan, pasti akan banyak pihak yang berfikir peristiwa ini merupakan rencananya. Sekalipun ini bukan rencana Sasuke, kita tidak bisa memihak Sasuke dan kita tidak memiliki bukti yang cukup, akan lebih efisien jika kita terjun langsung di tempat Sasuke menemukan Naruto."

"Bagus." Menolehkan kepalanya kejendela.

"Akan ku beri misi untuk kalian semua."

. . .

"Bersikaplah seolah yang kalian lihat adalah Naruto yang kalian kenal, dan bantu Sasuke untuk mengembalikan Naruto seperti semula."

. . .

"Ha'i Hokage-_sama._"

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Dan dalam sekejap mata terdengar suara pof diiringi desiran angin kecil sebagai bukti nyata kepergian Rokie 12 dari ruangan Hogake -meninggalkan Kazegake dan Hokage serta Sizune dan Ton ton.

"Kau pasti butuh penjelasan -Gaara?"

"Tidak perlu. Sudah ada yang berjanji padaku tentang ini semua."

"Baguslah."

"Oh -Sebenarnya kedatanganku kesini karna ada suatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Apa itu?"

"Kurasa..."

. . .

"Kurasa... Akatsuki kembali bangkit."

.

.

.

Tak pernah Konohamaru sekalipun membayangkan hal ini. Walaupun ia pernah berharap -bahwa _nii-san_nya setidaknya bersikap kalem layaknya Sasuke Uchiha. Namun bukan hanya sikap seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang ia lihat sekarang. Melainkan... Seperti melihat boneka hidup yang tanpa jiwa maupun ekspresi.

"Naru-_nii..._"

Konohamaru menarik ujung baju Naruto.

"Naru-_nii..._"

Ucapnya lagi mencoba mengambil alih perhatian kakaknya.

"Naru-_n _-!"

Berjalan mundur dua langkah -yang di sertai mata yang membulat dan raut tak percaya. Ketika -

"Apa?"

-Naruto menatapnya dengan muka datar tak berekspresi -tak berjiwa.

. . .

"Kenapa..."

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

. . .

"Konohamaru."

Usapan lembut di pundaknya menyadarkan dirinya dari keterpurukan mendadak -akibat melihat secara live betapa 'kosong'nya sosok yang kini menatapnya dengan datar.

"Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Kali ini suara seorang laki-laki yang ia dengar.

"Iya! Pasti Sasuke-_nii _dan yang lainnya akan menemukan jalan keluarnya!"

"Semangatlah Konohamaru!"

Tersenyum senang -yang tak lama kemudian di gantikan dengan senyuman miris.

"Hehehe..."

Mogie dan Udon saling menatap -kemudian kembali melihat Konohamaru yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka sekarang khawatir.

"Hehehe..."

"Ko -!"

"Bodohnya aku!"

Dengan kompak Mogie dan Udon langsung mundur tiga langkah, ketika Konohamaru tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"_Nii-san_!"

Masih dalam posisi menunduk -dan kemudian kembali menatap Naruto yang masih setia menatap Konohamaru.

"Kali ini, akan aku tunjukkan..."

"Balas budiku selama ini kepada _nii-san_!"

.

.

.

_"Suatu saat, aka aku tunjukkan..."_

_"Balas budiku kepada nii-san! Karna nii-san, sudah mengajariku artinya hidup!"_

_"Hah?"_

_"Balas budinya nanti saja... Lagi pula aku tak pernah mengajarimu artinya hidup. Kenapa kau harus balas budi?"_

_"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya aku akan balas budi pada nii-san! Itu janjiku!"_

_"Hahaha... Baiklah, baiklah, kau boleh balas budi padaku..."_

_"Suatu saat... Ketika hari itu tiba... Ku harap kau bisa di hari itu... Konohamaru."_

_._

_._

_._

"Khk!"

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

Gaara menatap khawatir pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja memegang pundak kirinya sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Tidak... Aku baik-baik saja."

Tak mau ambil pusing. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Kurasa aku mulai mengerti." Ucapnya di iringin hembusan angin yang membuat efek dramatis.

"Oh -apa tidak apa-apa kau meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di rumahmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menyuruh Konohamaru menemani Naruto."

"Hm."

Gaara tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Terlebih dengan penjelasan dari sang Uchiha yang kini ada di sampingnya. Namun ada satu hal yang pasti akan ia lakukan.

"Gaara..."

Suara Sasuke sukses memecahkan lamunan -yang sempat mampir di kepala Gaara.

"Menurutmu, apa artinya sebuah ikatan?"

Dan dapat di pastikan, seorang Sabaku Gaara akan memerlukan waktu banyak hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Uchiha terakhir.

. . .

Naruto memandang bingung anak laki-laki yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Nii-san, _namun ia dapat menutup rasa bingungnya dengan _poker face _-yang entah sejak kapan ia pelajari dari majikannya. Sasuke. Alisnya semakin bertautan ketika ia mendengar anak -yang di panggil Konohamaru itu tertawa getir dan selanjutnya berkata keras tentang balas budi. Yang membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit dan sekelebat bayangan dirinya dengan seorang anak kecil yang sama dengan di hadapannya sekarang mucul.

"Naru-_nii_? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Senyum Konohamaru seketika memudar ketika ia dapati _Nii-san_nya tersentak samar dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba saja pucat dan berkeringat.

Sentakan samar Naruto jelas terasa oleh ketiga hewan yang sejak tadi berada di samping kanan-kirinya. Membuat kedua serigala hitam-putih dan rubah yang bergelayut di leher Naruto memandang -perihatin. Rubah orange itu mengelus-elus lembut pipi kiri Naruto berharap (majikannya) bisa tenang. Hal yang sama di lakukan oleh _Shiro, -_serigala putih itu mengelus tangan kiri Naruto. Dan _kuro, -_serigala hitam itu melingkarkan tubuhnya ditangan kanan Naruto. Seolah-oleh tindakan ketiga hewan tersebut memberi pengertian serta dukungan untuk Naruto.

Konohamaru -Udon dan Moegi, memandang takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya. Dalam hati mereka bersyukur. Bersyukur setidaknya kakak mereka masih ada yang mengerti dirinya dalam situasi sulit seperti ini.

"Naruto." Sasuke datang di ikuti Gaara di belakangnya. Membuat perhatian tiga orang di depannya memandang langsung ke arahnya. Dan membuat ketiga hewan di sekeliling Naruto berhenti bergerak.

"Sasuke-_nii_." Moegi menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memang tidak mengerti dengan situasi sekarang ini. Tapi dengan analisis jenius yang ia miliki, bisa Sasuke simpulkan situasi sekarang cukup -kurang baik.

"Ano..." Moegi tampak tak yakin dengan hal yang akan ia katakan. Tapi keraguannya tiba-tiba saja menghilang di gantikan sentakan kaget yang tidak hanya dirinya saja namun juga Sasuke dan Gaara yang ada di hadapannya. Terlebih lagi kegaketan mereka menjadi betambah ketika mereka mendengar suara familiar yang terbata.

"Ko -noha -maru."

"Kono-hamaru."

"Konohamaru?"

Kalimat dengan nada tanya yang sukses meluncur dari bibir Naruto membuat kelima manusia lain di ruangan itu beremosi. Takjub, senang, sedih, prihatin. Dan emosi lainnya yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto kembali berucap dengan mimik muka bingung dan meminta jawaban. Seakan nama itu pernah hilang dari ingatannya.

"Konohamaru? Sasuke-_sama_?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Konohamaru dan Sasuke bergantian. Lalu ia menyatukan alisnya.

Terlihat sekali dari air muka Naruto yang sedang berfikir keras. Dan hal itu membuat tengkuk Sasuke menghangat. Dan sekelebat bayangang buram muncul di kepalanya.

'Dia...'

Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika otak jeniusnya menangkap analisa yang mengejutkan. Dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Sudah cukup. Kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahat." Sasuke berucap dengan tegas dan datar. Membuat Naruto menunduk hormat dengan mengucapkan kalimat "Ha'i." Dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Konohamaru. Moegi. Udon. Kalian boleh pergi." Ucap Sasuke setelah Naruto keluar dari ruangan yang ia tepati. Lalu Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon mengangguk dan langsung pergi via sunsin.

"Aku akan melapor pada Hokage. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah Gaara yang sejak tadi diam.

"Kalau begitu aku ke penginapan saja."

"Jaa."

Dan dengan itu Sasuke dan Gaara pergi menuju tempat masing-masing.

. . .

"Ingatan?"

Tsunade manaikan satu alisnya -bingung. Lalu memijit pelipisnya pelan. Berharap rasa pusing dan penat akibat pekerjaannya hilang.

"Lanjutkan." Ucapnya.

"Seperti yang sudah ku bilang. Naruto mencoba mengingat ingatannya. Aku dapat mengetahui itu berkat ini." Sasuke membuka pakaian ANBU bagian bahu sebelah kirinya. Menampilkan sebuah tanda seperti tato yang berbentuk hologram.

"Apa itu?" Tsunade bertanya dengan nada tenang. Walaupun jantungnya kini berontak tak terkendali.

"Ini segel, atau bisa di bilang sebuah _fuin._ Naruto yang memberikan tanda ini padaku tadi malam. Dan sepertinya tanda ini bukan hanya sebagai tanda biasa. Melainkan sebuah ikatan." Jelas Sasuke sambil membenarkan kembali pakaiannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tsunade menyatukan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya, aku dapat mengerti dengan jelas apa yang ia rasakan. Dan aku juga dapat menemukan keberadaannya dengan mudah. Dan terakhir yang aku rasakan, aku seperti melihat sekelebat memori buram ketika Naruto dapat menyebutkan nama Konohamaru."

Tsunade merelekskan tubuhnya. Lalu menarik dan membuang nafasnya pelan.

"Saat aku melihat tanda itu. Aku tahu satu hal. Dan kuharap hal itu salah. Tapi pada kenyataannya semua yang kau jelaskan padaku membuat harapanku hilang." Kali ini Tsunade menatap serius keturunan terakhir Uchiha di depannya.

"Aku tahu penyebab yang membuat Naruto menjadi berbeda."

Mata Sasuke membesar dan tak lama kemudian kembali tenang. Namun ekspresinya menjadi keras dan dingin. Ia ingin membunuh siapapun yang sudah membuat Naruto -sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini. Tak akan pernah ia ampuni siapapun yang sudah membuat teman sekaligus rivalnya menderita. Cukup ia saja yang membuat Naruto sengsara. Tidak boleh lagi ada yang menyakiti Naruto. Sudah cukup.

"Tapi kau harus menerima ini." Ucapan Tsunade sukses membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Sasuke.

Menerima?

Apa yang harus ia terima?

"Kau tahu Konoha pertama kali terbentuk oleh kedua clan yang sangat kuat. Uchiha dan Senju. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, peperangan antar saudara terjadi, dan Uchiha merupakan musuh besar Senju. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi suatu hari, orang-orang Senju di kejutkan dengan sebuah fakta. Bahwa clan Uchiha dapat membuat seseorang menjadi budaknya. Ironisnya, clan Uchiha menjadikan orang-orang Senju menjadi budak mereka. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan fisiknya, hanya saja di setiap dahi mereka terdapat tanda yang sama sepertimu. Dan dari semua itu, kami menyebutnya **kutukan Uchiha**."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N **: seperti biasa, saya ingin mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya karna saya sangat lama meng-update fic ini. Dan berharap rieders sekalian mau memaafkan hamba yang khilaf ini #nunduk-nunduk. Dan saya mengucapkan **banyak **terimakasih bagi silentrieders maupun yang me-riviews fic ini. Mungin di fic ini sudah sebagian ada yang terjawab dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ada. Oh iya, kalau fic ini hampir menjurus YAOI saya minta maaf, sejujurnya saya gak punya niat buat yang YAOI -maaf ya. Pinginnya ke frenship aja. Hoho.

**Thanks a lot for** :

yeruyerudaru, Calico Neko, mitsuka sakurai, hanazawa kay, HyuNami NaruNata, El Ghashinia, Ayuni Yukinojo, Gues, Nabila Chan BTL, rizkiirawan3, Vin'DieseL No Giza, hanazonorin444, , Nauchi Kirika - Chan, manguni, EstrellaNamikaze. Serta silent reders dan nama-nama yang belum ku tulis.

.

.

.

Kritik? Saran?

_**Mind to Riview?**_


End file.
